


Finding a Place

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone is happy, F/F, New Relationship, Sparring, Sparring as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: A sparring match leads to the promise of more.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Finding a Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> Written for the smut prompt "Wow, I didn't know you were so...flexible." This is my first attempt at writing these two. :)

Elena peered into the training room, watching as Mack and Bobbi sparred. She was still getting her bearings, trying to find her place on the team. There were so many personalities and relationships to navigate, it was a bit of a quagmire sometimes.

Mack was all muscle and she watched him move, slower than Bobbi, but with a graceful power. He was strong, but she knew she was faster. Bobbi on the other hand…

“I surrender. No more, Barbara.” Mack’s low rumble reached the door clearly. Before she could duck out of sight Bobbi looked up. 

“Elena. You want next?”

Bobbi grabbed a water bottle and squeezed a stream of water into her mouth. Bobbi was a wild card. She was strong and fast, but also smart. Elena had been watching her, the slight changes of expression flitting over her face making her the most intriguing person on the base. But it also made her the most dangerous person on the base. 

“Sí...yes.” She should get to know Bobbi’s weaknesses...just in case.

Mack shook his head, wiping a towel over his face. “I’m tapping out, for now. I have some things to check down in the garage.”

“Later,” Bobbi called after him.

Elena raised a hand and Mack shot her a smile as he left. She moved onto the mat, wondering if she was any sort of replacement for Mack.

“Ready?” Bobbi asked, squaring her shoulders and positioning her body.

“Yes,” Elena agreed, stretching her arms and moving to lower her center of gravity. 

Bobbi made the first move, putting her on the defensive, but Elena followed the motions of her strikes. She deflected Bobbi’s arm and tried to kick her feet out from under her, but Bobbi practically danced out of the way.

The only sounds in the air were their grunts as they made contact. Elena found herself losing ground and used her power, intending to sneak up behind Bobbi and throw her off balance. But she recognized her mistake almost as soon as she moved. Bobbi didn’t shift, keeping her eyes on the spot she’d been.

When she yo-yo’d back to her original position, Bobbi’s leg swept her off her feet before she pounced.

Elena struggled, resisting the other woman’s effort to pin her to the ground. Bobbi used her thighs to control Elena’s hips and there was a tingle of awareness through her. She pushed it away and bucked her hips in an attempt to dislodge Bobbi, swinging her leg around. For her efforts, she ended up with her leg pressed up towards her head and Bobbi more firmly settled between her legs.

“Do you yield?” Bobbi asked with a smug smile.

Elena wiggled for a few more seconds, not finding any give, before she nodded.

Bobbi let her go and they both fell back onto the mat, side by side.

“Wow,” Bobbi panted. “I didn’t know you were so...flexible.”

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, _Barbara_.”

“Maybe I’d like to know more.”

“I’d like that too.” Bobbi stood up and pulled her to her feet before handing her a towel. “Why don’t we go back to my room and I’d be happy to show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
